


Nothing to Say

by burntotears



Category: Merlin (BBC)
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-17
Updated: 2010-02-17
Packaged: 2017-10-07 08:39:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/63366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/burntotears/pseuds/burntotears
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You're perfect," he replied simply.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nothing to Say

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by [this beautiful picture](http://visualcomplex.livejournal.com/76593.html) drawn by [visualcomplex](http://visualcomplex.livejournal.com/profile).

It wasn't Merlin's idea, but then again, it never was. If Merlin even _had_ a good idea, it was customary for Arthur to shoot it down because Arthur was the prince and it was _his_ job to come up with the ideas. Merlin should know better.

This idea of Arthur's was to trick people into thinking Merlin was a noble. They were on a peace treaty visit to Cendred's kingdom and Arthur was overly bored with the niceties so he decided to have fun by making Merlin look like in idiot. Was that really any different from _every_ day of Merlin's life in Arthur's service?

"Arthur, look at me. There's no way I'm going to pass as a lord." Merlin held out the corner of Arthur's coat he now wore on his own body. He did not fill it like Arthur did, but his height did level out some of the disproportions. He felt ridiculous and in turn also embarrassed because he would never have tried something like this on his own—no one would think Merlin of all people would pass as nobility.

"Sure you can. Just don't act like..._you_," Arthur retorted with a smirk. He looked Merlin up and down then, placing his hand beneath his chin to consider the look. The prince's face twisted instantly into disgust and Merlin looked offended. "I take that back. If you don't get rid of that neckerchief, people might think you're poorer than you really are." Arthur reached over and tried to tug it off Merlin's neck but only succeeded in yanking Merlin toward him by the neck. Merlin stumbled and almost fell (_of course!_) but Arthur put a hand on his waist to steady the man. Once Merlin stood up straight again he was inches away from Arthur's face and the blond still held his grip on the neckerchief.

They stared at each other then, mirroring deep blue in an intense gaze that made Merlin blush profusely and made Arthur a little light headed. The prince was grateful now that they had not left his chambers yet because he would not miss such an amazing opportunity. He tugged Merlin by the neckpiece again, closing the gap between his mouth and those thin, pale lips he loved to kiss until they were full and red from it. Merlin reciprocated the kiss not long after Arthur initiated it; the blond felt Merlin's slender waist press against his own, arm snaking around Arthur's waist as if it belonged there. Maybe it did.

The kiss was deep and passionate more than needy, but they still pulled back breathlessly nonetheless. Merlin's face was flushed and to Arthur's delight, so were his lips. "It's knotted in the back, you prat," Merlin all but whispered after, lifting his hands behind his neck to untie the knot. Arthur batted away his beautiful hands and took his place behind Merlin, undoing the knot himself. He stepped back and told Merlin to turn and face him. Arthur gave him another once over and this time, he really had nothing to say.

"Well?" Merlin asked after Arthur's silence.

Arthur shrugged absentmindedly. "You're perfect," he replied simply and Merlin began to turn red all over, taking on the same colour of his discarded neckerchief.

"I am not," he protested stupidly, because what did someone say to a statement like that?

"Beautiful," Arthur spoke quietly and then Merlin was ducking his head in embarrassment.

"Thank you," he replied in a whisper and extended his hand to Arthur, tugging the prince to him by the tunic for another kiss.

-fin-

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Nothing to Say [Podfic]](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7368868) by [Readoutloud](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Readoutloud/pseuds/Readoutloud)




End file.
